New Friends, Old Friends
by Magic star
Summary: Amitage and Kelly enter a tournament to get some cash and they run into some old friends.


This story is somewhat crossed between Monster Rancher and Digimon. Like in Digimon they are able to transform to different levels. This is my first fan fic so bare with me. I might even add more chapters soon. I do have another Armitage in one of my BMFM stories but this one is different.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New friends, Old friends  
  
By Magic star  
  
**************************************************  
  
The searchers had been walking with their new members for a while now. Following the stone to find the phoenix until they came to a town. Inside where people walking around with monsters, buying and selling items. Toy's, clothes, equipment, and food. The strong sent of cooking food reached their noses wish sent Genki and Mochi's stomach into overdrive.  
  
Armitage jumped back from hearing the loud growling sound his stomach made then laughed.  
  
"Lets get some food! I'm starvin'!  
  
"Mochi hungry too chi." Mochi hugged his stomach.  
  
"We can't get any food we have no gold left." Holly told them and showed the gold bag was empty.  
  
"We have no gold either." Kelly added.  
  
"But you told me we would have enough for a few months." Armi looked up at her friend.  
  
"Yeah but that was for just the two of us. Since we joined we have used twice as much gold."  
  
Hare looked around the town and saw a flier. He walked over to it and looked it over.  
  
"Hey here is the solution to all our problems."  
  
"You lost your voice?" Tiger asked raising an eyebrow at Hare. Who glared back. This caused Armi to chuckle. Tiger smiled at her and blushed.  
  
"No Tiger my dear mutt. A tournament!" He handed the flier to Holly.  
  
"The tournament is on tomorrow and first prize is 4000 gold. And also a mystery disk. Hey that could be the phoenix!"  
  
"Well then we go into tournament?" Golem asked, Suezo sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea! Kelly can I go into it? PLEASE!??" Armitage grinned up at her friend. Kelly smiled down at her.  
  
"Sure thing Sys."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" She jumped up and down "This is gonna be great!."  
  
Kelly looked to everyone else.  
  
"Is it okay with all of you?"  
  
"Sure thing." Genki nodded as everyone else. Even Tiger.  
  
Kelly grinned, "come on Armi lets go register!"  
  
"YEAH! The two ran off for the stadium.  
  
"We'll meet you at the INN!!" Holly called after them. Kelly turned and waved back as they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
***  
  
It took an hour before they were at the registration desk.  
  
"Name of trainer, name of Monster, and Type of Monster." The man at the desk asked.  
  
"Kelly's my name and this is Armitage and she's a …well a…Hmmm…" Kelly started to think of what kind of monster she was. "…A Southern Tiger."  
  
The man looked up at her. "I've never heard of that kind of monster."  
  
"Well she's a rare one."  
  
"Oh alright. Here's your number and the tournament guide." He handed her the cardboard number and a think book. "Goodluck tomorrow."  
  
Kelly walked from the desk with her monster at her side. Movement caught her attention and she looked to an ally way. There she saw two shadowy figures run past, but thought it was just the wind.  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"What is it?" Armitage looked up.  
  
"Nothing, come on lets get to the INN." They walked off down the street.  
  
They walked into the Inn and found out the room they were staying. They walked up the stairs and into the room.  
  
Suezo, Mochi and Genki were all asleep on their beds. Holly was cleaning, Hare was going through his little sack and the two tigers were sitting down talking. Golem was outside in his own place cause he was so big and wouldn't fit in the Inn room.  
  
"So how did it go you two?" Holly looked up as they came in.  
  
"Great we managed to sign up just in time…..How are we paying for this room?"  
  
"The owner let us stay and have some food if we pay them back when we win. And if we don't then we will have to work for it."  
  
"That's fair."  
  
Armitage jumped onto one of the beds and let her front feet hang over the edge. Tiger watched and Gray Wolf saw this and smiles Hare grinned and mumbled just enough for his brother to hear.  
  
"Tiger and Armitage sitting in a tree …." Tiger turned to him shocked.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hare screamed as Tiger started chasing him again. "Come back here you furred rug!"  
  
"Ah my dear Tiger you have to learn not to take things so seriously." Hare laughed. Kelly sat down beside Armitage in deep thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"….I….have you felt anything strange here sys?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I have felt something, like something from my past is here or something."  
  
"Yes that's exactly how I feel too. I just it isn't a bad thing from our past." Armitage nodded. She turned to where Tiger was. He now had Hare pinned to the ground with his paws and was growling.  
  
"EEWWW Tiger you need a tic-tac."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" He felt a paw on his back, he turned and saw Armitage standing there.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get you worked up." She smiled. Tiger lost himself in her eyes and slowly let the rabbit go.  
  
"We should have met them a long time ago, would have saved a lot of fights." Gray wolf chuckled.  
  
Armitage blushed and walked back to the bed.  
  
****  
  
The next day the group was at the stadium, all-sitting down in the audience except for two. They were in the training room with other trainers and monsters waiting for their turn to get out there and try to win the money.  
  
'This should be a great fight." Genki grinned, Mochi sat on his lap.  
  
"Go Armitage, chi!"  
  
"Gol!"  
  
"Calm down you guys it hasn't started yet." Holly smiled, trying to keep her excitement from exploding.  
  
A lot of things were going through Tiger's mind. [If anyone hurts her I'm going to rip their heads off.]  
  
The audience hushed as the announcer came onto the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!, children and monsters of all ages. Welcome to the Autumn Monster Disk Tournament!!!!"  
  
This was greeted by cheers from everyone in the crowd.  
  
"Today monsters and their trainers from all over will be coming together to see who's the best!!! So please give them an around of applause!!" The whole stadium started clapping and cheering.  
  
"Now lets get started!!! First off we have Fur! The Hare Hound!!!" A Hare Hound came onto the stage. Much like tiger and Gray Wolf but was all brown.  
  
"And his opponent will be Harris!!! The Zuum!!" A green dinosaur creature came onto the stage and flexed its muscles. The announcer then let the two fighters fight.  
  
After a few battles it was Armitage's turn.  
  
"For this fight we have the town's champion Gunfur!!" A brown furred suezo appeared on the stage, his trainer behind him.  
  
"And he will be going against a newcomer…Armitage!!!" Armitage jumped onto the stage, the crowd cheering. She could easily hear the searchers cheering the loudest.  
  
Kelly stood behind her. "Just do your best girl!" She nodded to her.  
  
"Come on Gunfur! Wipe the stage with that mutt." Gunfur's trainer yelled.  
  
Armitage growled softly.  
  
"BEGIN!!!"  
  
"Armitage use your agility!!!" Kelly yelled. Armitage started running towards the suezo.  
  
"Gunfur! Hit her with a tail attack!!!" The other trainer yelled to his monster.  
  
[Bad move] Kelly grinned.  
  
As Armitage ran her speed increased. Just as everyone thought she would hit she turned to the side, running circles around the suezo in a blur. Gunfur tried his best to keep his one eye on the monster.  
  
"Gunfur! What's wrong with you! Hit her with a tail attack."  
  
"I…I…"  
  
Armitage kept up the pace.  
  
*  
  
From high in the audience the searchers watched.  
  
"Great move." Genki grinned.  
  
"Yea I bet she's gonna win." Hare nodded.  
  
*  
  
"Alright Armitage!! Hit him with a Paw Attack!."  
  
Gunfur was starting to get dizzy. Armitage stopped suddenly and jumped at the suezo.  
  
"Paw attack!" She brought her paw back and slapped it against the suezo's face hard. Sending it flying back and out of the ring.  
  
"Gunfur is out of the ring, this battle is won by Armitage!!!!" The crowd went up in cheers.  
  
Fight after fight they became victorious. Beating their opponents easily. But alas another monster/trainer team was also winning. And now was their turn for the finals.  
  
Armitage stood on the stage looking at a white monster. It looked very similar to herself. The trainer was hiding in a big overcoat.  
  
"Begin!!"  
  
The trainer shock off the cloak as the monster started shaking off the white power that was on him. Armitage and Kelly gasped as they was who was standing there.  
  
The trainer was the same age with brown hair in a ponytail. His pants were faded and he wore a blue shirt.  
  
The monster was exactly like Armitage but instead of the flame on it's eye it had the water drop.  
  
"…..Tyler?"  
  
The trainer flinched as if he saw them for the first time. "…. Kelly?"  
  
The monster was just about to say something when smoke filled the stage. Everyone started coughing. When the smoke cleared the Mystery Disk and the prize money was gone and standing there was a Weed and his men.  
  
"This mystery disk belongs to Master Moo!"  
  
"Someone stop them!!!" A woman yelled.  
  
Armitage and the other monster nodded as they took fighting stances beside eachother. The searchers all ran down behind them as Kelly and Tyler walked up as well.  
  
"Go get them guys!!" Tyler yelled.  
  
"Aqua Beam!!!!!" The blue monster yelled as he jumped into the air, firing the beam at a few weeds.  
  
"Dragon Nova!!" Fire flu from Armitage's mouth.  
  
"Tail attack!!" Suezo slammed his tail against the weeds.  
  
"Dragon Kick!!" Hare kicked at them.  
  
"Cherry-Blossom Blizzard!" Mochi sent out his attack.  
  
"Lightning attack!!" Tiger jumped and shocked them.  
  
"Blizzard!" Gray Wolf fired the freezing snow from his mouth.  
  
The prize money and mystery disk went flying out of the Weed's grasp and flu through the air.  
  
Armitage jumped and caught the mystery disk in her mouth and Tiger jumped and grabbed the prize money. The crowd cheered and the Weed's excited the arena.  
  
Armitage gave the mystery disk back to the announcer.  
  
The other monster walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and the fight began again.  
  
Armitage and the monster stood staring at eachother. The tension was building and after a few minutes they just sat down saying.  
  
"We want a tie!!" Everyone sat there and sweatdroped.  
  
"I…err….um…" he searched through the manual to see if there was a rule against to monsters declaring a tie. There wasn't one.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen we seam to have a tie!!! Congratulations! Armitage and Noah!"  
  
The crowd again cheered and threw colored paper into the stage.  
  
****  
  
After everyone had gone. Tyler, Kelly, Noah and Armitage were standing on the stage talking, until the other searchers came over.  
  
"hey guys I want you to meet my cousin Tyler and Armitage's brother, Noah." Kelly introduced. "Cuz this is Genki, Mochi, Golem, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Gray wolf and Tiger."  
  
"Hey there Tyler great to meet you." Genki and Tyler shock hands.  
  
"Gol, are you going to come with us?" Golem asked down at Noah.  
  
"Don't see why not, we have nowhere else to go." Noah smiled up at him.  
  
"Great! This way we will have more of a chance to fight against Moo." Genki cried.  
  
"Chi, chi!!"  
  
"Okay how about we go see what monster is in this disk." Tyler held up the Mystery Disk and they walked to the shrine.  
  
***  
  
At the shrine the Mystery disk was in place and Holly stood at the platform with her hands over the button. Her eyes were closed as she thought of the Phoenix.  
  
"UNLOCK!" She pushed the button, there was a bright light and the disk started spinning faster. When the light subsided down on the ground was a tiny little tiger with brown fur. It blinked its eyes as it looked around.  
  
"….Mommy?"  
  
"Awww it's so cute!" Kelly grinned as she walked to it and picked it up.  
  
"Well it's not the Phoenix." Genki sighed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find it soon enough." Hare reassured him.  
  
The searchers returned back to the Inn and stayed the night again. With a little tiger with them. The next morning they were outside. Kelly was holding the little tiger and Armitage was telling her it wouldn't be safe for him to come with them. Eventually Kelly nodded. Looking down the road she found a little boy sitting alone. They walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, would like your own monster baby?" She asked kindly to the boy, he nodded. She showed him the baby monster and his eyes lit up. He reached for the monster and hugged him.  
  
"Be sure to be kind and treat him right."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much."  
  
Kelly looked up and saw his mother standing at the doorway with a smile. She smiled back and returned to where her friends were.  
  
"Yea! Off to find the Phoenix!!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Kelly looked back and waved to the boy and his mother, who waved back. And they disappeared out of the village. 


End file.
